


Christmas on the Slow Path

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Newlyweds Rose and John enjoy their first Christmas together.





	Christmas on the Slow Path

The room was completely dark, lit only by the fiberoptic lights on the tall Christmas tree in the corner. The lights danced with the preset music to songs like 'Jingle Bells' and 'O Christmas Tree'. The tree was decorated with fake snowy branches, silver tinsel and popcorn garland. The ornaments had been collected over the years and included sentimental ones such as 'Baby's First Christmas' and fun ornaments that showed off the family's tastes in TV shows and interests. The top of the tree was topped with a traditional, non-lit star. At the base of the tree was a red skirt and what seems like millions of wrapped presents. 

The only people in the room were the newlyweds Rose and John, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the magical tree. John was holding his wife in his arms while Rose was enjoying snuggling up to his chest, listening to the _thump, thump_ of his one heart. 

This was their first Christmas together as a married couple. Everyone else in the Tyler Mansion was sleeping in their beds, even though little Tony kept coming back down to try and get a peek at Father Christmas. But John and Rose wanted to revel in the moment, stay on the slow path together. They had their journeys together in the stars, now it was time to settle down. Watching the Christmas tree in the wee hours of Christmas morning was just a tiny step to take.


End file.
